Heart's True Love
by Cherie100
Summary: Eward left Bella. She decides not to let what he did to her leave her broken. Will she move on to Jasper and Give him a chance he thought was lost on love.
1. Chapter 1

Bella laid down on the cold, wet ground as the storm grew thicker and louder. Feelings of grief, rejection, and shock traveling through every inch of her body. It was like she was an empty shell, only one memory repeatedly crossed her mind.

**Flash Back**

** Bella and Edward stepped though the trees to their meadow. The air was cool and crisp. The setting sun flashing colors of pink, purple, yellow, and orange across the ski. The breeze was heard gently flowing though the leaves, birds' soft singing playing in the background. The setting was perfect for a romantic interlude. **

** " Bella we need to talk." Edward said, "We are leaving."**

**Bella froze has she heard those words leave his lips. " What are you talking about Edward?" Edward turned away from her for a moment. It seemed like a life time before he spoke once more. **

** " Our life here is coming to an end," he claimed " my family and I need to move on. We have been here to many years already. Carlisle can barely pass for 30, he is claiming 33 now. The time has come for us to go somewhere new." Edward turn at an angle and looked from th corner of his eye at her reaction.**

** "When are you leaving?" Bella questioned. " The family already left. I stayed to finish up a few loose strings." he replied. **

** " Well... I can go with you. I am not needed here, I love you and don't want to lose what we have." Bella looked at Eward with hope filled eyes. " We can start our lives together now."**

** Edward was looking at her completely now, a smirk playful placed on his lips. " What makes you think I want you with me?" he replied. " You were a nice distraction form the everyday boredom I felt. I admit I did enjoy you at first, but I soon lost interest."**

** The peaceful romantic setting was soon over come by a dreadful storm. The ski was turning black, lighting was flashing, and thunder roared. Bella looked in Edwards eyes to see if he was playing a cruel trick, his eyes had a cold, malicious look to them. **

** " Why are you doing this?" she asked. " What happened to all times we shared together, the love that you showed me. You can't mean this." She replied in a soft broken voice. Tears were running down her face, her hair damp and dripping from the storm clinging to her face. Her cloths barely kept the the chill out. Bella looked like a fallen angel from above.**

** " Those time are in the past." Edward said. " Just let them go, because that is where they will stay. I was infatuated with you, love was never in the game. Sweet,sweet, sweet Bella... did you never wonder why I didn't push us to get close and intimate. I have been seeing someone else. Love you... don't make me laugh." he finished while chuckling darkly.**

** Bella looked crushed under the weight of Edward's confession. "Look I don't know what you were hoping for, but our time has ran its course and I am moveing on. I suggest you do also. The human memory is short and with some time you will forget me and my family." As Edward finished that statement, he took one last look at Bella with hard, cold eyes and left. Bella slowly crumbled to the soft wet grass. He eyes empty and soulless looking.**

**Flash back Ended **

Bella heard a noise from behind hear. She was to tired and drained of what little energy she had to care. At this moment if anything wanted to kill her she would let it. All of a sudden a flash of light shined in her eyes blinding her. There was a shadow standing over her.

" Bella can you here me?" the shadow asked. " Its me Jacob. Are you in pain?" After a moment, the only response he had was her blinking her dead looking eyes and her shivering from the cold. Jacob slowly picked her up, once he had a strong hold on her he took off to take her to get help.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really like author notes, but I for got to mention I don't have any claim or own twilight. I know sad right. Also I want to ask for reviews. I need your input on how you like or dislike it. I need reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad... I know, but True.**

**This is my first fan fiction to write. I need Lots of Feedback... So Send me Reviews about what you like and don't like. I appreciate it.**

**On with the story. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

At the same time Edward was bracken Bella's spirit, Alice was having a much needed talk with Jasper that was long over due. Alice and Jasper were the only ones left at home. Alice was sitting on the soft across from Jasper, the only movement in the room was her hands twitching nervously. Jasper felt her fear, guilt, and apprehension.

Jasper dreaded to her the words that would come out of her lips. The ones he was only kissing yesterday. He knew that what every she would say would change their life, he didn't know if it would be for the better or worst.

' This can't be happening. I have a feeling in the pit of my stochm that this is the end for us' was his thought.

"Jasper we have been together for a long time. In that time we always knew that we weren't true mates. The years together we had I would never trade. You and I have grown together as a couple." Alice paused to a stop.

" The time has come to separate hasn't it?" Jasper questioned. Alice eyes looked has if she could cry. She was quiet a moment. " Yes" she whispered. The silence was deafening, Jasper stood and walked slowly to the window over looking the forest. Evening was starting to show, the stars and moon where slowing coming out. The wind rustled though the leaves, the creatures of the night coming to life.

" I will always love you. I treasure out times together, but we need to start out lives now as brother and sister and friends. Right now my visions aren't clear to our future, but what I can tell you is the time to meet our true mates has come. I am not sure as of when, there are a lot of different scenes playing." Alice finished.

Jasper turn to see the truth of her words heavy in his heart. He knew she was right. There time together was so they could meet the Cullens and to ease the loneliness he felt. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"Alice you have no reason to feel guilty. What you say is true... I don't regret our time together. You are right we will start our knew lives now. No regret... We will be friends and family. I will always love you, but I am not in love with you, as I am sure you feel the same way. We haven't been married for a long time."

Jasper walked and knelt in front of Alice. Alice head was down and was afraid of the look that see would see. Jasper gently lifted her chin, her eyes meet his. She was surprised by the look of brotherly love and forgiveness. Jasper placed his cold lips to her forehead and gave her a kiss of affection. Alice hug him close for a moment and looked back in his eyes. Jasper sat next to her and held her.

Jasper next questioned startled her. " Alice could you make the trip up to Alaska by yourself?" "Jasper you don't have to leave the us. We are you family and love you." She replied. "I know. I am not leaving. I just what to spend some time by myself, eventually I will go meet you. Since you said you are unsure of our future and our mates, I what to travel a little and visit friends. Maybe I will meet her on my trip. I don't know. I'll make sure to keep in contact. What know I just need some time."

Alice thought on what he said. " If this is what you want, you know I and everyone will support you. I hope you find her on this journey." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and stood. " I am going to leave now. Edward should be back soon. I gave him all our letters to Bella, since he didn't what us to say goodbye. I will miss her, you know she was my best friend. I can't image what I will do with out her." She quietly finished. Jasper stood and hugged her. " I know. Since you can't tell our future right now. Maybe you will eventually see. Let's see how everything goes. Later after Edward cools down we will check on her." Alice took what Jasper said in comfort, she looked around the house once more before leaving Jasper to go be with their family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad... I know, but True.**

**This is my first fan fiction to write. I need Lots of Feedback... So Send me Reviews about what you like and don't like. I appreciate it.**

**On with the story. Hope you like it.**

**It was asked if Jasper already had feelings for Bella or if it would be a slow building? I think I will have him have a small love but he didn't recognize them till later. Also out of the respect he had for Edward and Alice. So you know Jacob and a few of the pack are already werewolf s. He and Bella will be close, but brother and sister relationship. I don't want to see him get hurt he will eventually have an imprint. I'm still trying to figure where the story is going. **

**I know it doesn't make sense that Bella seem broken like that book, when I said she will fight back and stand strong. But in order for that to come she need to start off that way. She won't last that way long, I just needed to start to that way.**

** Chapter 3**

Jacob found Bella in time, any longer and the situation could have been much, much, much worst. Charlie was standing with the troops on the edge of the forest, they were nearing down what areas to search. As the time was getting later, the groups of men were getting discouraged. The storm had lighten up a bit, the wind wasn't as harsh on every one calming down to a cool breeze, the rain had come down to a light drizzle.

All the troops were coming back to regroup and reorganize. As Charlie, Harry Clearwater, and a couple of other men were divided up search areas again. Jacob broke through the brush of trees and limbs in his way. " Charlie I found her."

Every one was relieve when those words left his mouth. Jacob came to a stop by Charlie. Charlie looked over her condition quickly see if there was any lasting damages. Charlie was going to take Bella from Jacob's arms, he was trying to get a good hold of her. As both Charlie and Jacob tried to pry her out of Jacobs arms, Bella let out a loud whimper and trembled a bit. They didn't notice at first her weaken and teffied state. Just as Charlie was going to get a good hold of her, Bella let out a tear piecing scream and clung to Jacob with more strength than a normal human would have. Everyone around look at her startled and afraid for her. No one knew what to make of it.

Charlie quickly let go and backed up a step or two. Once more Bella quieted down. As long as she was left in Jacob's arms she return to her dull like state. Since Bella seemed safe and calm in Jacob's presence, it was decided that Jacob would come help Charlie keep her calm. Harry and Sue Clearwater offered to come and help Charlie settle her down. Sue offered mainly so she could help get Bella cleaned and changed.

Charlie was only able to take three days off, because they were short handed at the station. Jacob was the only one Bella would respond to at first. Since it was only the beginning of summer, Charlie didn't need to worry about her school. Jacob ended up staying with the Swans to help with Bella.

At first she was tormented with nightmares that happen, she would wake up scream bloody murder. In her dreams she would see Edward's smirking face and the unknown figure of a women taunting her. The first few weeks night after night she would see the same dreams. Everything seemed to slow down for her. With Jacob helping taking care of Bella, check on his dad daily, and werewolf duties he had little to no time for himself. Seeing how hard Jacob was working, Sam decided to give him the week off.

It was during that week, he had his first break though with Bella. Jacob decided it was time to get Bella to start living. The first step he took was to help her get over her grief and get her to take about what happen. He just needed to figure out how to let her graud down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

** Chapter 4**

Jasper ended up staying at the house in Forks anthoer day. He wanted to keep his promise to Alice and check on Bella. Since Edward never came home he didn't know how everything went. Something in his gut told him to go now, but he was unsure. The feeling was slowing over taking him, he was one that would act when it was this hard to ignore it. Jasper tried to call Edward's cell, after the sixeth ring it went to voice mail.

Jasper called Alice " Hello". "Hi, its Jasper. Have you heard from Edward he never came back? Are you sure he was suppose to come here?"

" Yes, Jasper. He said he was stopping by to pick up a few things he forgot. I know Carlisle talk with him this morning. Maybe he didn't need to stop after all. Edward said he was coming home in a few weeks. He is going to Italy til then" Alice replied.

" How are you visions? Are they clearer, yet?" Jasper asked. " Yes they are. Our futures I can see better, but I can't till you anything about you mate yet. She is blocked some how, so don't ask." " Thats ok, but do you get she is in sanger?" "No she is safe, but it could be she has a sheild close to her." " Well... that is a relieve. Did Edward say what happen with Bella?" he stated.

"Yes, he said she took it real well and see understood where he was coming from. He also said that she wouldn't try to get in contact. That she needed time and didn't what to hear from us. He dosen't want me to look in her future anymore. He doesn't feel it is right when she doesn't want contact." Alice finished in a wishpered sad voice.

" Alice … sweetie... I know its tarring you up inside to leave Bella. What can I do? Look I am still in forks, do you what me to check on her, while I am still here?" "No! Its just when she didn't want contact now, I don't lnow it hurts. Maybe this is how she felt when we left. I thought our letters would explain, you know. Like Eddward says maybe she just need time."

" Ok. I am going to leave now. I will can in a few weeks. Its time for us to move on. I will check on Bella in a few months will that make you happy."

"Yes! I love you. Take care of yourself Jazz." " I love you to. Give my love to the family. Goodbye." Jasper said as he hung up. He locked you the house and followed the open road out of Forks. Little did he know he was coming back sooner then expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

** Chapter 5**

During the week Jacob had off ,from werewolf duties, he made a few decisions regarding Bella. The first was he was going to stop himself and everyone that babied her. He thought long and hard about this, he was going to do an intervention. That day he work up bright and earlier, the sun was out high in the ski over looking the horizon, the weather was a perfect day at the beach. Jacob made a breakfast of fruit and juice for Bella, something quick so he could get Bella going.

Bella's room was dark and moody, the way it has been for the past month. Bella was buried in her cover like a crab in the sand. Jacob came and set her breakfast tray on her desk. He opened the blinds on both windows and the sun cam flooding in. "uhhh.... close them." Bella groaned. She crawled in further in her covers. " Bella its time to start living. Edward is gone. He didn't deserve your devotion. I am the only one you talk to now. I understand what you are went through. I stayed with you while you cried, you grieved for over him, when you screamed at night and woke up in a cold sweat, and while you blamed yourself. You did nothing wrong. You had your time to grieve and moan. I refuse to let you wallow in pity. I what you up out of bed now, eat and get dressed, we are getting out of the house today."

Bella slowly turned for her position on the bed and pulled the covers down. " Jacob..." she said in a tight voice. " I know what you are trying to do, but.. I can't do it. Don't you think I know what I am doing to everyone. I can't go out there and face the town. I can't take those pity looks. It hurts knowing how worthless I am." she wisphered.

" What did he do to you. You are far from worthless. He wasn't worth you. You have friends and family that love you. What he did was a crowds way out. Yes, he did cheat, just shows how much of a loser her was. There are guys that out there who would kill for a girl like you. You don't need him. He gambled with you and it is his lost. I am not going to let him have this hold on you. Today we start to break it. You are my best friend and I miss what we use to have." Jacob finished.

Bella covered her head with the blankets, she really listened to what he said, _' I don't know if I can do this. I know Jacob is being truthful. He has never lied to me. He is my own personal sun. Like he said he is my best friend. He is only trying to help but... can I do it.' _" Jacob just forget about me.I am just bringing you down, I know you have a life to live. Just leave me here to wast away. That seems to be the only thing I am good for" Bella said.

Bella didn't here a neither sound, _' There it goes I just lost the last friend I had. Probably besides Charlie the only other person who cared about me. What is wrong with me? If I can't keep friends I chase off the ones who want to help me. Jacob just wants me to live and not listen to the lies Edward told me. The rest of the Cullens, there is something wrong there, Alice wouldn't just leave with out saying goodbye. Emmett my brother bear, he loved me like a sister, he wouldn't treat like this. What really happen to that bond I shared with them. Esme and Charlisle were like a second pair of parents.'_

Lost in thought she never expected what happened next...

A/N: What will happen next... I think I will leave you there with a cliff hanger...

J/K I hate when writers leave hangers there. On with the Chapter...

Mean while Jacob went outside and found a pail by the side of the house. _' Next time I see Edward he better run far and fast, because I am going to murder him. I'll make him wish he was dead, more than he is now. Bella I will bring you back one way or another. You didn't deserve what that leech did to you. Her soul is so pure and clean. She would protect someone she loves with her life. The whole pack can see that. I am surprised Sam isn't making me leave her. I am forever grateful. I just wish I could tell her. Unless she remembers those stories or comes upon us changing that is never going to happen. I can only hope.' _By the time he finished this thought he was standing tall over Bella's bed in his 6' 5" frame. While one hand was quickly pulling back Bella's shield, he pool the pail full of ice cold water over Bella's head.

A/N really this time it is the end for now got any ideas send them my way. Hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SAD... but True.**

**I love to get reviews good or bad. I like to know what you are thinking and how I can improve. Send your Feedback. On with the story. Hope you love. **

**Chapter 6**

Bella let out a ear piecing scream, that would make a banshee proud. Her cloths were clinging to her body, her bed was drenched, her hair was plastered to face and neck, she looked like a drowned rat. Jacob stood over her with a grin on his goofy looking face, pride for his handy work radiated off him. Bella face showed shock and a bit of humor at the situation. For onece in the last month she actually laughed, instead groaned and moaned.

Jacob was prepared for her anger and crying, he was even prepared if she put up a fight, he was a little surprised at her laughter, but none the less he was thrilled to hear that sound coming from her. " Bella, are you OK?" Jacob asked. She looked at him through her hair, she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Jacob..." she started looking for the right words to say, " I thought I drove you off a few minutes ago." " You couldn't drive be off, if you hired bounty hunters and wild dogs. I love you. I want to see you happy."

" Jake, I don't understand why you stuck around with me. I know you have a life to live. I'm sure you have girls waiting for you. Why Jake, you shouldn't be buried with me." " Bells, I have said it a hundred times and probly say a thousand more. I love you, you are my best friend and if I can't have you in my life, then I will be missing a part of my heart. Besides true friends don't leave when the going gets tough. We are in this together. I will not allow you to wallow in self pity any longer. Now I know you don't want to be around crowds, so we are going to start off small. We are going to La Push beach today, I have a surprise for you there. OK." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, she launch herself at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Jake. I love you too. I didn't see what I have in front of me. You are right about not letting Edward, take over it now he is gone. I what to be truly over him." she finished. Bella let him go. She sat down ate everything off her plate and got ready to go to La Push. Jacob had her bring a change of cloth and wore a swim suit underneath. They left to smart there day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SAD but true. If I did Jasper and Emmett would be mine. UHHH….. Sign. On with the story. A/N: I am at all happy with this chapter. I know I could of done much better. I just wanted to put something up. If you have any ideas for the story please send them. Right now I need some help, so the next chapter is better and longer.**

**Chapter 7**

The sun was high in the sky, when Bell and Jacob arrived at the beach. The surprise Jacob had set up was a picnic with the pack and a small bonfire. Bella eyes widen in wonder. She was speechless " I… uhh… WOW. Jake I don't know."

"Bells" Jake started in a soft warning tone " You need to start getting use to people. I think this is a good start, you don't know my friends at La Push. This will be a good start to your new life. They won't pity you, they are really good guys. Give it a chance, I know this is a big step, but you need to take a risk."

Bella took a big breath and let it out slowly " Ok. I will do it."

" Your not going to try to fight me?"

"No, I know you are right and I want to start living. You are right. I spent my time grieving over Edward. After thinking about it, I am pissed. I didn't deserve what he did to me. It is his lost and he isn't worth it."

Jacob let out a loud laugh, " Never thought I would hear you curse. This is the Bella I miss." Jacob led Bella to where the pack was. Everyone was laid out around where the bonfire would be. Approaching the group Bella's nerves setteled down. _' Everyone seems so relaxed and carefree, I feel peaceful and calm. With Edward I was afaird to do what I want. I was treated like a pocelin doll. All that time with him, I only felt this way when he wasn't around. Now that I think about it I even felt more comtable with Jasper and was myself. WOW! I really lost myself. Now I want that piece of me back' _

" Bella I want you to meet my friends Sam and his finacee Emily, Paul, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Seth and his sister Leah (Sam and Leah have never dated but she is a wolf), Embay, and Quil. Guys this is Bella."

Bella looked to everyone Jacob pointed out, smiling shlyly Bella said, " Hi, its nice to meet you all." " Hey," everyone replied with welcoming smiles.

What started as a scary event, turn out to be really good idea. Bella had fun meeting the pack. All day they played in the water, volley ball, and just goofed of like kids. Later that evening everyone sat around the bonfire, Sam told the legends of the trive, Bella sat enchanted with the tale that Sam weave taking to heart all the wisdom that was told.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I am sorry I haven't been around. I have been going thourgh a lot of personnal problems. I have gotten over my writer's block. I am back and active. I need some help getting started on my writer's block. If you have any ideas for my stories. Please send them to me. I will try to have a chapter up for each story soon.**


End file.
